In a World Devoid of Hope
by fenwarg
Summary: PMMM zombie AU, based off of designs from tumblr user madokas-dokas. Rated T for possible violence and language.


My headcanon to tumblr user madokas-dokas' PMMM zombie AU.

First scene based on tumblr user rokettoenpitsu's awesome HomuMado piece. Then the ball went rolling from there.

I get the feeling I hecked up with the grammar somewhere but... eh. Originally posted on my tumblr, tagged under madoka zombie au.

* * *

Together they stood, facing the desolate world they must survive in, steeling themselves for yet another grueling day of wading through the infected.

Homura, with her arms around Madoka, murmured, "I won't leave you. Ever. Even if you become completely infected. Even if I have to infect myself in order to be with you."

Madoka, shocked at the proclamation, turned to face Homura.

"Homura-chan! You can't do that! I've only been able to hold on this long because of this… energy in me. Every day, I can feel it pushing back the corruption but this… virus is relentless!" she exclaimed, trying to catch Homura's eye, while the raven-haired girl kept looking away.

Madoka continued, "I may have discovered this power after I accidentally swallowed some of _that monster_'s blood, but we can't be sure it'll happen for you. _Any_ of you!"

Homura finally glanced at Madoka, and reached out to cup her gas mask-covered face. "It matters not, the risks. You should know by now. Nothing is more important to me, than you my love," Homura stated, matter of fact, while laying a chaste kiss atop the rose-haired girl's head.

Madoka blushed furiously, eyes cast downwards as she tried to compose herself. Though Homura couldn't see her face, she knew just how flustered the petite girl was, by the slight quivering of her shoulders.

Homura smiled, her serious expression softening, cradling Madoka against her chest. "If you don't wish to hear of my plans, I won't bring it up again. That doesn't mean I won't do as I've said. Please, understand that."

Madoka looked up, her eyes trailing from eye patch to eye. "I'm sure things won't come to that. We'll find a safe place to settle soon. I'm sure of it."

Homura didn't believe this, but she didn't want to rain on Madoka's hope, so she kept quiet.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, they could hear sounds of the others' waking.

"Shall we head back?" Homura asked, gently tugging her belle towards camp. Madoka uttered a wordless agreement, and they trudged downhill, hand in hand.

Upon reaching camp, they were greeted by a rowdy voice. "Wha'were ya two love birds doin' up so early? Yain't got enough sleep!" Kyouko called out.

"And who do we have to blame for that? If your tent hadn't kept rocking ours, we would've had our eight hours," Homura said, deadpan.

Kyouko laughed, "If a certain short-haired babe hadn't kept— Oof!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Sayaka shouted, face red in embarrassment, after shoving an elbow into Kyouko's gut.

Out of breath but extremely amused, Kyouko kept laughing at Sayaka until the latter took a few swings at the red-head. Their "argument" then devolved into a game of tag with the bat.

Coming out of her tent, Mami let out a quiet chuckle. "I don't think anything could get their spirits down. Not when they're together," she stated, turning to face the duo, "The same goes for you two."

Homura could see, behind the smile and statement, that Mami was still depressed over what happened last week. She wouldn't comment on it though, as the blonde wasn't comfortable discussing _it_.

"Do those two have to make a fuss every morning— Oh. Good morning, Kaname-san, Akemi-san," Hitomi greeted, exiting the same tent. She took visible caution skirting around Madoka, adjusting her face mask as she did so.

Homura glared at the highborn. Her contempt for Madoka's situation was blatantly obvious. She wished to get rid of this nuisance, but Madoka wouldn't approve, so she wouldn't.

"Hitomi-chan, good morning!" Madoka returned, with her usual cheer. The verdant-haired girl merely nodded before quickly walking towards the rations bag.

"Well, now that everyone's up, I think it's time we left," suggested Mami, while beckoning the two, who were still chasing each other, over.

The sextet began packing their belongings. In the distance, howls could be heard, as the infected rose for another day.

* * *

Eh. Ending it here because the writing mojo's gone off somewhere. I've got a vague idea of where things are going so if there are enough readers, I could continue.

Unless you like where things have ended off and don't want things to head off the deep end. 'Cause things _could_ take a turn for the worse.


End file.
